


Moment of Truth

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comparing your girlfriend to aquatic life, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Snow, Stardragon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: For the first time in the current seasonal cycle, it snows in the Convergence. In the spirit of new and wholesome, Ian confesses something Alina.
Relationships: Adrian Stark-Potts/Alina Pendragon
Kudos: 2





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a pal named Seedsiz. No reason except I wanted to; Happy January 23rd!

A fire crackled in the hearth. Wind rattled the window panes behind his head. Ian's shoulder was heavy with Alina's weary head. He couldn't move to see her, but he know in his heart she looked as beautiful as ever. He didn't need eyes to see the splendor radiating off her like heat off the sun. She glowed not like the moon reflecting the light of an outside source and claiming it as her own; she glowed like a... like a jellyfish. Like a squid?

His girlfriend was a squid. Yup.

"Do you like this world?"

Ian snapped out of his self-critique to shift his cheek over her hair and dart his eyes to the corner of vision where he could just about see her chocolate discs singing back at him.

"What?" he asked. "The world? Do I like it?"

She smiled, and it was all the yes he needed.

He thought for a moment.

"It's quiet, so I like that," he said. "People don't bother me, unless I know them enough, and if I know them enough, then it's not bothering. I have all this space and material to use at my leisure." Ian could build anything he wanted. Ian had a father who let him, a mother who protected him, and a sister who spent time with him. He could bake, draw, ride sleds and bicycles. He could learn to ride horses. He could learn a lot of stuff in the time he had before him. He could ride trails and hold hands with Alina as the sun set behind him. He could climb mountains and camp in the woods. He could do all that and more in a world of people left to their own devices.

But that wasn't why he liked the world.

He stared at the heated tongues licking the bricks of the hearth.

"I like the world," he said, "I like it because I like you, and I like that you're in it, and I don't want there to be any doubt in your mind that I do. Because, Alina Pendragon, I think I, um... I think that I love you."


End file.
